Title
by Musashi Den
Summary: The Prince of the mighty Fire Nation. Zuko took a moment to think about that title. It held no importance anymore. The only title that did matter was how the man sitting beside him addressed him. Re-vamped and better than ever....ZukoxOC slash
1. Chapter 1

Title page 1

Author's note: This story actually tries to follow the timeline of the show. I'm gonna go ahead and guess that Aang reawakened at the end of Summer, but then again the show may not have a twelve month calendar system. They follow the solstices. Anyway just keep in mind, I tried. Enjoy!

* * *

Zuko looked around the mostly dark Fire nation city. He wasn't sure which one it was but it was fairly populated. Lots of houses and shops. All of which were closed due to the late hour. They had arrived at the port late because of the days struggled with the Avatar. Once again he managed to escape Zuko. Like he had been doing for three years. "Three years." Zuko growled to himself. Including the two years he spent searching before the new avatar: Aang had been awakened. And since then it had been the same crap. The avatar always escaped. Nothing had changed. And he was starting to get bored with it. He would stay up, sometimes the entire night and wonder if it would just be easier to abandon his nation like so many other people did.

Zuko knew it was a ridiculous thought. He was just bored. He wanted some form of excitement. Something to change. Something different. As if on cue he passed by the only lit street in the entire city. The lights on the street where not regular candle lights though. They were red lights. The entire street was bathed in the color. It was the only street with people on it this time of night. He immediately understood why when he passed a Brothel, a bordello, a burlesque house and a _'Stripping Parlor'_. Sex was not the excitement he was looking for. At least not at the moment. It had been ages since he was in a really good fight. The men on the ship barely knew hand to hand combat. And shadow boxing had lost it's appeal. As Zuko looked around the red lit street he soon spotted where he could find one.

The large muscular man standing outside a seemingly normal building noticed Zuko when he walked up. He looked Zuko up and down. "No bending." he said and then stepped to the side to let Zuko into the building. Inside was dimly lit except for the ring in the middle of the large room. There were people cheering and cursing at the two bloody men fighting center of the well lit ring. Zuko's hunch was right. He had found a fight club.

Zuko took a seat at the abnormally long bar. He decided to scope out the competition before he placed a bet on himself to win. He saw a few people that looked like they knew what they were doing. He put his ear to the ground in an attempt to learn more about the fighters around him. It didn't really help. All the men around him were just gambling. They weren't fighters. He was about to just go in the ring and try his luck when he caught part of a conversation behind him.

"...you'll fight. I don't care if **all** of you ribs are broken. You will go into the ring and you'll fight and you'll win until your debt is repaid." The man's voice was barely above a whisper but it was a harsh tone. Zuko turned and spied on the conversation out of the corner on his good eye. The man was older than the boy he as talking to. His face had a few wrinkles and a nasty scar going across his forehead. The few hairs that clung to the back of his head were gray and matted. Despite his homely features he was wearing very expensive clothing. A finely pressed, cotton, burgundy and gold shenyi.

"I can barely stand up straight. The pain is making my vision blur." The boy standing in front of him complained. He didn't sound any older than Zuko. Zuko couldn't see him without turning completely towards them. So he just listened.

"Stop complaining or I'll give you something really complain about."

"You mean beside my life with you." The boy said sarcastically and chuckled. Zuko smirked but it quickly turned into a grimace when the man back handed to boy for his smart remark. The boy growled and Zuko hear a rustling like someone had grabbed him.

"Nice work boys, hold him still." The man said. "Watch it you little bastard. If it weren't for me you'd be out on the street. Be grateful I don't put your little ass to work in the brothel like I did your mother." The man hissed and then smacked him again. The boy gave a snort and struggled against who ever was holding him. "Don't even think about walking out on a fight tonight. Most of the people here don't know how good you are so they'll lose all their money when they bet against you."

"But-

"No buts. Here-" Zuko heard the clang of the man handing the boy some money. "Get yourself a drink to numb you a little. If you win enough to pay the fee I'll take you to a doctor tomorrow. Wait here, I'm going to register you for the next five rounds. Keep an eye on him boys." The boy just made a sound like he was trying to suppress his pain when the people holding him let go. The man walked past Zuko and headed for the betting booth. Zuko felt the seat next to him shift and looked over as the boy sat next to him.

"Stupid old bastard. One day he'll be without his goons and I'll kill him with my bare..." he trailed off as he muttered to himself. When Zuko looked at him the first thing Zuko noticed was his long hair. It was the color of blood. The dark brown color of his skin only served to make it stand out more. Soon enough the boy notice Zuko staring and glared him. Once more Zuko was taken back by the boy's deep violet eyes.

_'What the hell is he?'_ Zuko thought. Zuko had never seen such an oddity.

"What are you staring at?" The boy growled at him.

"I couldn't help but over hear your situation." Zuko said. "From the sound of it, he seems to think you're a good fighter." He looked over his shoulder to where the older man was standing not too far away at the betting booth.

"I'm a hell of a lot better than good." the boy said, his eyes conveying his aggression towards the subject. He ordered his drink and took a sip.

"Can't be that good if you let him smack you around like that." Zuko said.

"Have you not noticed his little body guards?" The boy asked hiking his thumb behind him. Zuko looked and two large muscular men were standing behind him, watching him. "There's more where these two came from. He has too much power and I'm just one, scrawny little fighter. He'll kill me, and I have a problem with being dead."

"But no problem with slavery." Zuko commented.

"Look, I'm not exactly in the best mood today-" He cringed and held his side for a second. "So buzz off before I kick your ass."

"Wanna bet on it?" Zuko asked smirking. The boy sighed and looked at Zuko.

"He makes jokes as well." The boy said smiling a little.

"Actually I was going to bet _**against**_ you." Zuko said pulling out his spending money.

"Then you weren't listening very well at all." He said. He chugged the rest of his drink. Making a face as it burned his throat.

"No." Zuko said as he stood up. "I was." As he walked away he could feel the boy's glare on his back. This would prove to be an interesting night.

A few minutes later Zuko was in the ring. He had taken off his armor to 'make it fair' - according to the referee. When the red head entered the ring his violet eyes went wide but they soon squinted in annoyance. "You again?" he asked. "If you've come to convince me to throw the fight you're wasting your time. I can't afford it. Not even for you pretty boy."

"I would never do something like that. I want to see if you're as good as you say you are." Zuko said crouching into his fighting stance. The boy just stared at him. "Don't hold back." The boy growled at Zuko's arrogance and moved into his stance. Zuko just smirked. He was eager to see him in true form. But he suddenly remembered the boy's injury. He had a broken rib somewhere. Zuko could see him grimace as he got into his own fighting stance. He favored his left a little but Zuko recognized it as Kenpo. A very powerful and somewhat quick fighting style.

"Ready?" The announcer yelled looking at both of them. "Fight!"

Zuko had to restrain himself. His first instinct was to use fire bending. This left him open to the boy's attack when he hesitated. He let loose an array of punches and kicks that had Zuko backing away from him. But with a dodge, a flip and quick footing Zuko soon held the boy's arms from behind. He made the boy stretch them above his head and put his knee into his back.

"Ahh!" The boy screamed. Zuko knew it was because of his injured ribs.

"This isn't a fair fight." Zuko said to him.

"So? I have no choice!" The boy said stepping on Zuko's foot with the heel of his own. The pain made Zuko let go and step back. The boy crouched into a different stance now, a fighting style Zuko didn't recognize. The boy came at him with an amazingly fast barrage of kicks. Blocking them made Zuko's arms sting. Zuko caught the boys ankle in his hand and swept his other one from under him making him fall on his back.

"Want to make it fair?" Zuko asked. The boy just stared at him confused. "Then stay down." With that said Zuko punched him hard in the ribs.

"AHHH!" The boy screamed in agony and curled into a ball. "You bastard! You knew I was hurt and used it to cheat!" he growled through grit teeth. "Oh god." he whimpered holding his mid section tighter.

"Get up and fight you miserable little shit!" the older man yelled. Truth be told the boy couldn't get up if he wanted to. Not only did Zuko hit his already broken rib with the punch, but he also fractured another.

"1...2...3...The winner is...the blue spirit!" The referee said reading the name Zuko had given him on a piece of paper. Once the match was ended the older man stormed over to the boy, pushing Zuko out of his way. He grabbed a fist full of the boy's long red hair and pulled.

"Ah!"

"Get up! Get up now you worthless little bastard! You just added 1,500 gold pieces to your debt, you loser!" He snarled. "Now get up!"

"Hey!" Zuko yelled making them look at him. He held up his hand and a large sack of money landed in it. "Why do you put up with him?" he asked the boy.

"I-

"Cause if he ran away, he knows I have the recourses to have him hunted like the little bitch he is and killed. But he'd rather stay and pay his debt to clear the name of his dear old mommy." the old man said. He pulled his hair one more time before the boy finally stumbled to his feet.

"Will this cover it." Zuko said tossing the money to the man. He let go of the boy's hair to catch it.

"Sorry kid, but Indyira **isn't** for sale." The man said. Zuko looked at the red head as he glared at the old man. It turned out he was from the water tribe. With a name like 'Indyira'. "Plus he's worthless. Not even a _'pure breed'_. You wouldn't even be able to make a rug out of his skinny hide." Zuko saw the rage ignite in Indyira's eyes and half a second later he was punching the old man squared in the jaw.

"I'm so sick of your shit, Heno!" Indyira yelled as he went to hit him again. Heno's bodyguards moved to stop him. They grabbed him and easily lifted him off the ground so he couldn't run.

"That's no way to talk to your adoptive father, Indyira." Heno said as he straightened himself. "I took you into my home you little ingrate. The least you can do if shut your mouth and behave. Now I'll have to punish you." He pulled a nasty looking, rusted dagger from the sleeve of his shenyi. "How'd you like to look like your little friend here?" He asked gesturing towards Zuko. At that moment Zuko had a short flash back to his own disfiguring punishment. He didn't know Heno was Indyira's father. Before he knew what he was doing he was punching towards Heno - successfully sending a rather large fire ball at the man. It hit him hard, making the old man fly to the side.

"Cool!" Indyira said. He raised his legs and kicked back hard into the legs of the men holding him. Zuko cringed hearing the sickening crack of their shin bones breaking. The men let him go so they could clutch their agonizingly painful broken legs. Indyira bounced off the ground like he weighed nothing at all and kicked the other guard square in the nose. Using his face for leverage he pushed himself up and flipped over him. "Crap." he said when he landed on the ground and upset his injury.

"Kill them! Kill them both you fools or I'll kill you!" Heno yelled as he stood up.

"You weren't kidding." Zuko said as more of Heno's body guards came out of the wood work. "There are a lot."

"I prepared myself for defeat today, not death." Indyira said.

"Then let's get out of here!" Zuko said grabbing the red head's wrist and taking off as fast as he could. He had to let go so they could dodge people on their way to the door. When Zuko saw it was closed he blasted it off it's hinges. Indyira used his arms to sling shot him self out of the narrow passage and followed Zuko into the night. They ran off the red lit street, ducked down a dark alley and climbed and rickety ladder to hide on the roof tops until they were sure no one was still looking for them. When Zuko looked at him Indyira was shaking. "Did he stab you?"

"No, my adrenaline is wearing off." Indyira said as he sank to his knees. He held his mid section as he looked up at Zuko.

"...What will you do now?" Zuko asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Keep running." Indyira said as he forced himself to his feet.

"You can barely stay conscious." Zuko noted as he watched Indyira stumble to his knees. Zuko looked over the side of the building. "They'll find us here. Come on." He grabbed Indyira's arm and hauled him back to the ladder. They climbed down and Zuko led him down the alley.

"Wait...the pain...it-" Zuko was suddenly pulled down to the ground when the boy collapsed on top of him.

"Perfect." Zuko said sarcastically.

* * *

"Mmm..."

Zuko was brought out of his meditation when he heard a moan coming from his futon. He turned around to find Indyira stretching his long limbs. His feet and arms peeking out from underneath the thin blanket covering his body. He yawned and turned his head to look at Zuko. Ever since the night at the fight club Indyira and Zuko had been inseparable. Indyira willingly pledged his life to Zuko for helping him escape Heno's cruelty. He shortened his name to Indy in further attempt to keep the man off his trail. That was nearly seven months ago. Although sometimes their sparring sessions ended in hair pulling and name calling they had become good friends. "Hey there." Indy said, smiling up at Zuko as he stood over him.

"How can you 'guard my body' when you sleep for more than half the day?" Zuko asked. Indy smirked and grabbed Zuko's wrist. With a hard yank he pulled the younger boy down to him.

"It'll be easier if your body were closer to mine." Indy said putting his arm around Zuko's waist. He leaned up and nuzzled the warm, soft skin on Zuko's neck.

"Indy, stop..." Zuko sighed trying to pull away. When Indy did stuff like this it made him feel weird. His face flushed making the damaged skin of his scar sting. His palms and the soles of his feet would sweat. His mind refused to function. He only thought of two things. The tingling ripples it sent through his nerves and- "Indy, Uncle might catch us."

"You say that like we're doing something wrong." Indy said.

"We're both boys." Zuko pointed out. "It feels like it should be." Zuko stood up.

"It's not." Indy said. He threw back the blanket covering him and stood up as well. He embraced Zuko and let his hands wonder down his back. "Put your mind at ease love for I-

"Zuko we are about to make port!" Iroh said as he entered the room. He stopped in his tracks at the scene before him. Not only was Indy caught in the middle of feeling Zuko up but he had not gotten dressed before doing this. Iroh didn't even say anything. He just backed out of the room and clothed the door.

"Right then, where were we." Indy said.

"Ah! Let go." Zuko said annoyed. He peeled Indy's hands off of him and ran out the room after Iroh. Indy got dressed quickly, retrieving his clothes from where he had left them early that morning when he went to bed.

"Uncle! Uncle, wait." Zuko called after him. Iroh stopped at his own room and let Zuko catch up to him.

"You're playing a dangerous game, nephew." Iroh said as he turned to face him. "Indy's very existence is forbidden by fire nation law. And your behavior with him is definitely frowned upon."

"I'm sorry, it just sort of happened. And I keep meaning to tell him to stop but when he touches me like that..." Zuko trailed off. He also stared into space like he was lost in thought. Iroh looked at him oddly before he snapped his fingers in front of Zuko's face.

"Do what ever you need to do to get this out of your system. You've got bigger things to worry about. An uncertain infatuation can make you vulnerable." Iroh said. "Don't take what I just said too harshly. I was just...surprised by the situation. We'll be at the port in about five minutes." He then went into his room. Zuko turned and went back to his own.

"Was he mad?" Indy asked as he got dressed in his multi layered shenyi. Now that they were further North it was a little colder. Although you wouldn't know it from how constantly toasty the fire navy ship was.

"No just surprised." Zuko said. "He said what we do is _'frowned_ _upon'_."

"I'm not worried about it." Indy said as he tied a long black sash over his hair to hide the color. Ever since his escape from Heno he had to hide it when ever they went out into public. Zuko thought he was being paranoid but neither of them knew how far the man's reach extended. And they didn't want more trouble than they already had.

* * *

Author's note: Cue the trouble!


	2. Chapter 2

Title page 2

Zuko sighed as he sat in his room. His usual place to hide from music night. Indy was out on the deck with Uncle, probably gritting his teeth through the bad singing. Zuko's thoughts started wondering when Indy entered them. He wondered what he should do about the boy's somewhat misplaced affection. Surely he knew that a relationship between two men was considered sodomy by Fire Nation Law. It's what had been drilled into his head all his life. Kiss girls, kissing another boy is wrong. _'Then why does it feel so good when Indy does it?'_ Zuko asked. Everything else Zuko felt when Indy kissed him was there. The fluttery feeling in his stomach. The racing of blood in his veins. The sudden tightness of his clothing. For a moment Zuko thought about kissing Indy just so he could put his hand to Indy's stomach, to see if he could feel it flutter like his own. As if he sensed Zuko's thoughts, Indy walked in his room and shut the door.

"Eggth, I can only be polite for so long. Thank god for sound proof metal." Indy said as he leaned against the door. He soon noticed Zuko's wide eyed stare. He examined himself for a second. "What is it? Do I have a bug on me?" Zuko reached his hand out.

"Come here." He ordered. Indy was surprised by the order but soon moved into Zuko's reach. Zuko leaned up and grabbed the collar of Indy's shenyi. With a forceful yank he pulled Indy down into a kiss.

"Mm!" Indy stopped himself from falling on top Zuko by bracing himself on the futon. But Zuko pulled him down harder so Indy pressed his lips against Zuko's and pushed his tongue past warm, thin lips. He watched Zuko's eyes as they jumped open for a second. Zuko almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing because of the thrill it sent through him. He released one side of Indy's collar, opened his hand and placed his palm flat against Indy's stomach.

"!" Indy pulled out of the kiss and looked at Zuko. "Worried that I'm pregnant?" he asked as he chuckled.

"What?" Zuko asked confused.

"Your parents...to discourage you from kissing at a young age they told you kissing can get you pregnant." Indy said. "Is that what you're checking for?"

"What? No, you're a boy. That's ridiculous." Zuko said.

"Then why are you touching my stomach?" Indy asked.

"To see if it flutters." Zuko answered. Indy was sure that's what he heard but it didn't make any sense.

"Why would it-"

"It's so confusing!" Zuko suddenly yelled as he pushed Indy off of him. He got up and started pacing. "It's the same. I feel the same when I kiss you. I get the...that-" He gestured towards his stomach. "And my hands they do this..." He ran a finger down his palm to feel the moisture. "...but if you don't feel it when we kiss then why should I?" Indy looked at Zuko like he was crazy for a moment before it finally sunk in.

"You get dragonflies in your stomach when we kiss?" Indy asked, just to be sure.

"Yes." Zuko growled. "But if you don't get them-

"Oh, I get something else." Indy interrupted.

"What? Tell me." Zuko demanded. Indy stood up and pulled Zuko to him. He guided the younger boy's ear to his chest and let him listen for a moment. "Is that your heart?"

"Yes."

"It's beating so fast..."

"That happens when ever you're near me. Hell, even when I think about you, my heart beats this fast." Indy said releasing his hold on Zuko. He sat down on Zuko's bed and watched the younger boy as he logged away what he had just been told. "I start to salivate. All my nerves do this _tingly_ thing. And I get the nicest erection."

"Indy! Don't be **vulgar**!" Zuko gasped.

"Zuko, don't be a **prude**." Indy said mocking Zuko's tone. He reached out, grabbed Zuko's pant leg and pulled him closer. "You get an erection, too." Zuko failed to keep himself from blushing. He felt a slight pull on the shirt he was wearing - a mandarin style button down he wore to relax. He looked down to find Indy unbuttoning it.

"Indy, stop..."

"Shh, you'll like this." Indy hushed him. He opened Zuko's shirt and pulled off the sash holding his pants up. Indy suddenly stood up and maneuvered Zuko around. He gently pushed the younger boy down so he was sitting on the edge of his bed. Zuko couldn't suppress his nervousness, couldn't stop himself from shaking. Indy just smiled as he knelt down in front Zuko. Indy pushed his legs open. When he began to pull down Zuko's pants Zuko gasped and grabbed his hands to stop him.

"W-What are you doing?" Zuko asked, unable to keep himself from stuttering.

"Relax. This isn't going to hurt. I know you're not ready for that. But if I'm ever going to get you to relax when I touch you, I've got to start working at it now." Indy said. Zuko eyed him skeptically for a moment before he loosened his grip. Indy smiled and pulled down Zuko's pants. Zuko shivered and kept himself from snapping his legs shut. Even if he did Indy's torso would block him. Zuko nearly jumped out of his skin when Indy ran his hands up the inside of his thighs. "Relax." Indy reminded him as he gently massaged Zuko's muscular thighs.

"I-Indy..."Zuko stuttered again. Too flustered to do much of anything else. He twitched when Indy gently grasped the base of his half erect penis.

"Wow, your skin is so soft and smooth." Indy said. Zuko stared at him, not believing what he was seeing as Indy moved his mouth closer. But he felt it. Felt the overly sensitive tip slide past full, supple lips. Felt the first of many toe curling tingles vibrate through him when Indy's wet, textured tongue circled what he had in his mouth. Zuko thrust upwards into Indy's mouth, he couldn't help it.

"Mm!" Indy swallowed quickly and tried to breathe through his nose. Which was a task in itself seeing how it was pressed to Zuko's pelvis. _'At least he likes it.' _Indy thought as he held down Zuko's hips and pulled back. His gag reflex making his stomach jump.

"Don't stop, now." Zuko complained.

"I'll keep going, but you have to sit still." Indy said before he went back to work. Keeping one hand on Zuko's hip, he used the other to firmly stroke the smooth shaft. He kept his mouth on the tip, slowly circling it with his tongue, periodically dipping it into the slit and slowly sucking the sensitive glands on the underside. The salty pre-cum Zuko produced made Indy's mouth water.

"Unh!" Zuko moaned and arched up. He could feel sweat starting to bead on his brow. His muscles twitched as every nerve in his body filled with tingles. He wrapped one leg around Indy's back. He threw his arms above his head and gripped the mattress. He knew Indy told him to hold still but he started to feel something build up inside him. Something different. Something that felt good but he was so sure he was just on the edge of feeling amazing. It scared him. He felt like he was on the verge of bursting into flames. "I...Indy..."

"Hmmm?" Indy hummed as he looked up at Zuko. The flesh in his mouth was practically scolding. It twitched and pulsed like it had a mind of it's own. He could tell Zuko was close to his peak so he took more in his mouth. Licking the large vein on the underside quickly with his tongue.

"Ohh...s-s-stop..." Zuko let out a keening moan. Indy watched him amazed. He had never seen Zuko so flushed. His nose crinkled just a little and his eyes were half lid and glazed over. His mouth hanging open as he pushed out his labored breathing. Indy also noticed the tent Zuko's nipples made in the silky material of his shirt. Indy let go of Zuko's cock. He reached up and pinched one of the perky nodes.

"Hahh! Unh!" Zuko inhaled and squealed in surprise. Arching into the touch and bucking his hips absently into Indy's mouth. Indy smiled around his mouthful. Zuko was close, really close-

"Kkhah!" Indy nearly choked as he mouth was suddenly flooded with salty, thick spunk. The taste made him lurch to the side, causing the rest of Zuko's ejaculate to smear against his cheek.. "Eh..." He opened his mouth and let Zuko's seed drip into the palm of his hand. He begrudgingly swallowed what he couldn't get out. Indy reached into his shenyi and pulled out a handkerchief. Indy used it to clean his face and his hand. He stood up and looked at Zuko as he lay there. Completely motionless save for the slowing rise and fall of his chest. Indy sat on the bed and leaned over Zuko's sprawled form. Zuko focused on him and offered a weak smile. "I'd say you enjoyed that."

"Yes." Zuko sighed. He stretched and pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Here." Indy offered Zuko his handkerchief. Zuko took it and used it to clean the still moist saliva from himself. He then tried to straighten his clothing but his hands had a certain numbness to them. Indy chuckled before he did it for him. "There."

"Oh." Zuko said looking at Indy for a moment before looking down at his crotch. "What about you? I...I mean do you want me to-

"No, I'm fine." Indy said. "The taste of your jizz totally killed my arousal." Indy said bluntly.

"What? Are you saying I don't taste good?" Zuko asked, utterly offended.

"No I'm saying you taste awful. Like sour milk with sea salt in it." Indy said.

"The nerve of you! I don't taste like-mm." Zuko was suddenly cut off when Indy kissed him. He pushed his tongue into Zuko's mouth so he could taste what was left of his semen. Zuko pushed him away. "Ok, that is a little disgusting. Go wash your mouth out."

"Yes sir." Indy said, smiling a little as he stood up and walked to the door. He turned and looking at Zuko for a second before he left. He noticed the Prince had the tiniest of smiles on his face.

* * *

The next couple of days at the fire nation port were very relaxing. The crew stocked up on supplies. Iroh and Zuko worked out their route and plans to the North pole. And Indy spent his time lollygagging in the area market and the neighboring fields. On this particular day, Indy had picked a few of the pretty, red orange calla lilies from the field. And on his way back to the ship, stopped to get something with the money Zuko had given him. Indy didn't feel right taking it without having worked for it but Zuko assured him - he had worked for it.

"Let's see..." Indy said as he walked through the assortment of booths that made up the market. He looked at an assortment of things. Clothes, shoes, instruments. But didn't see anything he liked until he came across a vendor selling jewelry.

"See anything you like, sir?" The elderly woman running the booth asked. Her long grey hair was tired up into a tight knot on top of her head. She had pale skin and dark brown eyes that shone with years of wisdom.

_'Sir?'_ Indy thought. But then he remembered he was wearing fire nation armor. Iroh had insisted on it when Indy mentioned he was going out by himself. The armor was topped off, with his usual black sash covering his hair. He smiled at her before looking down at what she had for sale. Earrings, necklaces, rings. Indy was about to give her another polite smile before walking away until he spotted something.

Blood red and shinning just right in the high noon sun. A metal bracelet. About a half an inch thick and a full inch wide. He picked it up to examine it and found the smooth red surface was actually decorated with thin, golden lines, giving it the illusion of dragon scales.

"Oh, you have excellent taste. That was forged on the Crescent Moon island. Over the heat of the volcano. Hand painted by the fire sages before their disappearance." The woman told him.

"Oh, so it's rare? Last of it's kind?" Indy asked. He imagined how the bracelet would look around Zuko's wrist. Blending in with but somehow standing out from his dark red clothes.

"Two of a kind actually." The woman said as she gestured towards the table. Indy looked and sure enough the bracelet had a twin. Though just as detailed, the second bracelet was a deep ocean blue. And instead of gold lines it had silver.

"Wow." Indy whistled.

"They've been waiting for a good home. I **refuse** to separate them, but most fire nation folks don't want a bracelet that looks like this." The woman said as she held up the blue one.

"That's silly." Indy said taking out his spending money. "How much?"

"You're a nice boy. I can tell you want to give that red one to someone very special, just by how your eyes lit up when you saw it." The woman said. She rubbed her chin for a moment as she looked at the blue bracelet. "I'll give you a break, just seventy-five gold pieces."

"Sold!" Indy said smiling and started counting them out for her. He even had some money left over. "Thank you." he chirped as he took the bracelets. He slipped them both on his wrist and hid them under his sleeve. The woman smiled when he paid her and gave her one of the lilies he picked. She also waved as he walked away. Before heading back to the ship, Indy stopped off and bought a bag of sugar snaps - a fire nation candy he knew Zuko liked. He then trotted happily back to the ship. When he got to the dock, he found Zuko waiting for him. He looked anxious about something. "Hey there my _**Hot**__-man_."

"Where'd you pick up that out dated slang?" Zuko asked.

"I-

"Never mind that." Zuko interrupted. He held out his hand. "I need that money I gave you. I need to bribe the harbor patrol into letting us leave tonight instead of waiting for Zhao's orders tomorrow."

"I can't. I spent it." Indy said kind of sheepishly.

"What! On what?" Zuko growled.

"Calm down. Hold that-" Indy handed Zuko the candy. "You're gonna love this. It's-

"Prince Zuko." Indy was just about to lift his sleeve to show Zuko his present when someone interrupted them.

"Admiral Zhao." Zuko hissed through his teeth as the older man approached him.

"I had heard you made port. And here of all places." Zhao said as he held his arms behind his back.

"Well I know I've been banished and we just stopped for supplies. We've got them so now we're going to go. Bye." Zuko said quickly. He grabbed Indy by the arm and moved him up the ramp.

"I've sent out an order to prohibit all ships from leaving port for the next few days. That includes your little dingy." Zhao chuckled. Zuko stopped, Indy along with him.

"But-

"No buts. I'm in the middle of working out a plan. If it comes to fruition I will need every available body." Zhao said. "If you disobey my orders you will be committing an act of treason. I'm sorry, I meant **another** act of treason."

"Ow...Zuko your grip." Indy gasped when the hand on his arm tightened painfully. "Zuko you're hurting me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Indy." Zuko said quietly as he let go. He rubbed the area gently, trying to hide the affectionate display from Zhao.

"Indy, hmm?" Zhao asked. He advanced on Indy, getting uncomfortably close to his face. "Purple eyes? What nation are you from?"

"He's-" Zuko began.

"From the great fire nation of course, sir." Indy said bowing politely. "My eyes are a birth defect." he lied.

"You're not a soldier. They bow differently." Zhao pointed out.

"No I am not. But I wouldn't let that stop me from aiding my nation. I have devoted my life into helping our Prince regain his honor." Indy said. Zuko had never seen the boy act so cordial. He just stared at Indy, astonished.

"I see." Zhao said smirking. "Well if you ever get tired of _wasting_ your life, you can join me." Zuko glared at the man as he ogled Indy. "I'm sure I'll find a _use_ for you..."

"In the army?" Indy asked.

"Yeah sure." Zhao said and he turned around quickly. "Good night, prince Zuko." He looked over his shoulder. "Indy."

When he was gone Zuko blow fire angrily. First in the direction Zhao had gone and then up into the night sky. "God damn him!" Zuko roared.

"Babe-

"Shut up! Get on the ship now!" Zuko yelled as he whirled on Indy. Indy flinched before he hurried up the ramp. He had never seen Zuko so angry.

"That man...Zhao." Indy said to himself. What had he done to get on Zuko's bad side. Indy knew it didn't take much but for Zuko not to forgive the older man...needless to say it must've been something terrible. But rather than get in the way of Zuko's rage and potentially end up injured, he retreated to Iroh's room until the younger boy calmed down.

* * *

Zhao kept them in port all week. And when Zuko wasn't sparring with the crew and nearly killing them he was locked in his room. Indy sighed as he sat on Iroh's futon. He looked at the red bracelet he hadn't had an opportunity to give to Zuko. He was so lost in thought about it he didn't hear Iroh walk in the room.

"That's lovely." Iroh said as he walked to Indy.

"Oh, hi." Indy said. Before he could hide it under his sleeve Iroh grabbed his wrist so he could see it better. The blue one slid down to join it. Clanging against it's mate as they were reunited for a moment.

"What a beautiful pair." Iroh said. Indy pulled away and hid the bracelets with his hand. Iroh sat down and settled in before he looked at Indy. "You bought that red one for my nephew didn't you?"

"Yes," Indy answered. Iroh sighed.

"Indy, I know you are not from our nation but there is a law the forbids-

"I know!" Indy suddenly exclaimed. He stood up and started to pace. "My father was a fire nation soldier. Before he died he told me every rule and standard his nation had for me. But he himself broke the law. My mother was from the northern water tribe. I was born nineteen years ago. The anti-international fraternization law has been in effect for the past hundred years. My very existence is against the law!" He sighed and stilled himself. "So you can understand why I don't abide by a law that says I can't fall in love with whoever I want."

"Love?"

"Yes love. I love Zuko. He helped me escape from slavery. He treats me like I'm the one that's royalty. And then...oh god he grants me the great privilege of kissing him. Of holding him." Indy said and sighed. "In your youth you must've felt this way. I know you have. You loved someone so much that it didn't matter where they were from, just as long as they ended up in your arms." Iroh sighed.

"Yes. I know the feeling." Iroh said.

"Please don't be angry with me. I just want Zuko to be happy." Indy said.

"You may not believe it but we both want the same thing." Iroh said as he stood up. He walked to his room door and opened it. "And if you make him happy so be it. But you certainly can't do it from in here, now can you?" Indy smiled before he ran to Iroh. He embraced the elderly man in a hug before he ran out the room towards Zuko's.


	3. Chapter 3

Title page 3

Indy pushed open the door to Zuko's room and peeked inside. Zuko was sitting in front of his meditation table, oblivious to Indy's presence until he was shutting the door. It creaked loudly, making them both twitch. Zuko growled and turned around to see who had interrupted him. Indy smiled and moved to sit on Zuko's bed. He pulled the sash off his hair and was about to undo the braid he kept it in. But he heard footsteps behind him and turned around just in time for Zuko to hug him.

"What's wrong?" Indy asked.

"You're asking me that after avoiding me for six days? I thought you were angry with me for yelling at you." Zuko said looking at the red head.

"You were stressed. But don't think you can do it all the time. I'm older. I shouldn't have to do what you say." Indy said pouting.

"Kiss me, now." Zuko demanded.

"Nice try." Indy said prying Zuko's arms off of him. "You completely spoiled the surprise I had for you."

"Oh, you mean that?" Zuko asked pointing to the bag of candy on his bed. "I opened it days ago. How'd you know I liked sugar snaps?"

"What? You told me ages ago. Don't you remember?" Indy asked. Zuko shook his head. "Oh well I guess it doesn't matter. The candy wasn't the surprise."

"Oh really?" Zuko asked eyeing Indy, trying to read his sly expression.

"Yeah, close your eyes." Indy said. Zuko did as he was told, thinking Indy was just going to kiss him. He puckered his lips and opened them slightly. When something cold and metallic touched them his eyes flew open. He looked at the bracelet for a moment before he looked at Indy.

"Is it for me?" Zuko asked holding out his hand. Indy easily slipped it around his wrist. Zuko examined it closely before he looked at Indy again.

"Yes. See, it matches mine." Indy said showing Zuko the blue one still around his wrist.

"I love it." Zuko said. "But do you think you should be broadcasting your mixed heritage like that?"

"Well, like my lineage, these bracelets will be our little secret." Indy said as he pulled Zuko closer.

"You really like me, don't you?" Zuko asked as he took Indy's braid in his hands. He took off the tie holding it together and watched as Indy's silky hair unraveled itself.

"You've been nothing but kind to me Zuko. How could I not?"

"I like you too." Zuko admitted. Indy sighed. It wasn't love but he knew that it would take time for Zuko to feel it. Even more for him to admit it. Zuko leaned up and kissed Indy. He buried his hands it his hair and pushed the older boy back towards his bed. "I kind of missed you...not hogging my bed these past few days."

"Really?" Indy asked trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Lay down with me." Zuko asked more than ordered this time. Indy sat down next to him and soon they laid down, facing each other. Zuko held one of Indy's hands with his own and used the other to play with Indy's long locks. They laid like that, occasionally kissing and touching each other for at least two hours. "It's music night again." Zuko sighed when he heard movement outside his door.

"I should make an appearance. Just to assure your uncle I'm not in here _'deflowering'_ you." Indy laughed as he sat up.

"Deflowering?" Zuko asked. "Is that a water tribe colloquialism?"

"No." Indy said. He wondered for a moment how Zuko was still so sheltered after spending nearly two years on a boat full of old horny men. "It's a nice way of saying that I'm taking your virginity."

"Oh!" Zuko said, his face turning red.

"Relax. Not until you're ready, remember." Indy said.

"Right. Ready." Zuko said looking down. Indy kissed him on his forehead before he moved towards the door.

"I should only be gone for about a half an hour." Indy said before he left. Zuko sighed and moved back over to his meditation table. He took some deep breaths, trying to calm himself down before his nervousness made him shake to pieces.

* * *

Zuko crossed his arms and glared at the ceiling. He knew Zhao would pull something like this. The man had commandeered his entire crew and nearly drafted Indy and Iroh as well. Zhao was leading an attack on the North Pole to kill two birds with one stone. One, to take over that tribe of water benders and get them under his thumb. And two, to catch the Avatar. Everyone knew the avatar had gone to the North pole to learn water bending. But why Zhao was so concerned with catching him was beyond Zuko's comprehension. The older man just didn't want Zuko to return home. He didn't know why. He had never done anything to Zhao.

"Azula and Zhao are lovers or at least in cahoots." He said to himself. "She's sent him to do this." Now his mind was on his sister. He would probably never figure out why she hated him so much. Everything he got - she had to have. Everything he did - she had to do it better. And every time Zuko fell into her trap. He competed with her. Or at least he tried. "I'm starting to think mother was right. I'm not that type of person. But I've been forced into being that person."

Indy sighed as he walked with Iroh. He didn't feel right about leaving Zuko alone of the ship but the younger man had insisted. So when Iroh asked if they wanted to go for a walk he went. He kept looking over his shoulder towards the dock. "You're worried." Iroh stated more than asked.

"That man Zhao. He's doing this on purpose. He didn't need Zuko's crew. There's only twelve of them plus about ten soldiers, you, me and Zuko. The invasion of the North can't possibly hinge on just twenty two people, a retired general and a skinny fighter." Indy said. "Why does Zhao want Zuko to fail?"

"I have many suspicions." Iroh said. "Some I don't want to believe are true but when Zhao looks at Zuko I see something that stems from before my nephew was banished from our home. Let's just say there are a lot of problems in our family."

"Oh. Well I--" Indy was interrupted by a large explosion. It took Iroh a minute to get over his shock.

"Zuko!" He gasped before he ran back to the dock. Indy hot on his heels.

"Oh my god! Zuko!" Indy said and darted towards the ship.

"No! It's burning too quickly." Iroh said holding him back.

"He's gone." Indy fell to his knees and sobbed into his hands. "He's gone."

* * *

"Please stop crying, child." Zhao said. "Prince Zuko would not want you to carry on this way."

"How would you know!?" Indy snapped. Iroh reached inside his armor and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to him. Indy snatched it before he buried his face in it.

"Forgive him Zhao. Zuko was all he had in the world." Iroh said.

"I understand." Zhao said.

"I'd like to remedy that. I believe I will take you up on your offer." Iroh said. Indy stared at him disbelief. "But Indy will stay in my care. I'm afraid because of his lack of training he cannot join the Navy."

"Very well." Zhao said smirking. "To victory."

* * *

Zuko watched Indy from behind the face guard of his helmet. He wanted so badly to go over and embrace the red head, but he couldn't. Not without being discovered by Zhao. The older man never left Indy alone long enough. Indy kept close to Iroh. And Zhao was always seeking Iroh's advice. Then he'd take a few minutes to talk to Indy. Get uncomfortably close to his face and mistakenly touch his hand. Luckily Indy was good at faking politeness. Otherwise Zhao would've realized the red head's utter disgust with him. Zuko nearly lost it we he witnessed Zhao putting his arm around Indy's shoulders. Indy had been on the deck when Zhao approached him. They talked for awhile before Indy shivered and Zhao casually put his arm around his slender shoulders to offer warmth.

Zuko was surprised to see how much Indy didn't mind the gesture. Zuko saw it in his eyes - Indy still thought he was dead. He was coming to grips with the fact that Zuko was gone. He was on the verge of moving on. _'Over my dead body.'_ Zuko thought. After explaining his desire to tell Indy he was alive to his uncle, Iroh helped coordinate a meeting.

"Iroh...where are you going?" Indy asked. He didn't want to be left alone. He knew if he was left alone for too long, Zhao would prey on him. Indy wasn't afraid to admit he was weak. If Zhao used that deep voice of his to say a few sweet words, Indy would be putty in his hands. He just missed Zuko so much. If the older man offered him comfort who was he to refuse it.

"Just to the restroom, Indyira. Keep the door closed. I'll be right back." Iroh said. Indy sighed when he hear the door shut. He had become so pathetic. The grief and loneliness was starting to set in. The lone bracelet around his wrist didn't help either. Indy jumped when he heard the door open and shut quickly. He looked over his shoulder to find a single fire navy soldier standing there.

"Get out." Indy demanded. But the soldier just stood there. "Iroh is not here right now. Wait outside for him." he said thinking the soldier was sent to retrieve the retired general.

"Indyira." Indy paled when the soldier said his full name. There were only four people in the world that knew it. The soldier reached up and took off his helmet. When his face was revealed Indy gasped.

"Zuko!" The younger boy rushed to Indy and covered his mouth. "Mm!" Indy moaned around the warm hand over his mouth.

"I'm supposed to be dead." Zuko said. Indy embraced him tightly.

"Oh...thank the sages! I thought I lost you forever." Indy sobbed into Zuko's shoulder.

"Indy..." Zuko sighed. He rubbed Indy's back, trying to get him to calm down. He understood. It wasn't fair to leave Indy out of the plan for so long.

"How? How did you escape the explosion?" Indy asked as he pulled back a little to look at Zuko's badly bruised face.

"I'm a fire bender." Zuko said simply as he wiped the tears from Indy's cheeks with his thumb. "If Zhao had buried me alive or drowned me - it would be different. Kind of stupid on his part."

"Zhao? So he was behind it?" Indy asked. "That bastard. I'll **kill** him." he growled as he turned for the door.

"No. That's my fight." Zuko said stopping him. "You stay here with Uncle. When we get to the North pole I'll jump ship and get the Avatar."

"What are you? Crazy? We have to get the hell out of here!" Indy said.

"What? No! I have to capture the Avatar before Zhao!"

"Hello! He nearly killed you! I say we forget that, get Iroh and leave here. Leave all this. We don't belong here with these people. We're not like them."

"That's the water tribe half of you talking." Zuko said. "What will we do when we leave? Where will we go? You think I can just blend into any town. You think **you** can?" He asked and snatched the sash off Indy's hair. Indy's brow furrowed.

"And what will we do if you do capture him? Return to the fire nation? At least in an Earth kingdom town I will be able to hold your hand in public without being called a sodomite!" Indy countered. "What will you tell your father, hm? How do you think he'll take it when you tell him you're in love with not only a half breed but a boy as well?"

"I don't know." Zuko mumbled looking down.

"What?"

"I said I don't know!" Zuko snarled. "I can't think about that now. I'll figure it out when I need to. For now I need to capture the Avatar."

"I just got you back. I don't want you to go." Indy said as more tears welled up in his eyes.

"Indy...I won't fail this time." Zuko assured him. "I'll capture the Avatar. We'll return to the Fire nation. I'll become the Fire Lord and abolish the law that says I can't love you."

"Zuko--"

"I'll even marry you if you need anymore assurance that I will not fail."

"What? Don't be silly. We can't get married."

"Isn't that what you had in mind when you gave me this?" Zuko asked lifting his sleeve to show Indy his bracelet.

"Oh Zuko..."

"I have to go." Zuko said as he moved to the door. Indy grabbed his hand.

"I want to help you."

"You can help by staying out of trouble." Zuko said giving Indy back his sash. "Stay here with Uncle until I get back. Don't let yourself be alone with Zhao anymore either." He picked up his helmet and looked at Indy. He looked like he wanted to say something but he just pulled Indy closer and looked at him.

"What is it?" Indy asked. Zuko just pulled him forward and kissed him. "Mm..." he moaned and wrapped his arms around Zuko's shoulders. Zuko pulled away reluctantly and put his helmet on. Once he left, Indy let out a breath he had been holding along with some hushed words. "I love you."

* * *

Indy tried to distance himself from Zhao but the man was resilient. Indy tried to stay close to Iroh but there was only so much they could take of each other. Indy was enjoying a moment alone while Iroh was below, seeing Zuko off. He ducked around corners and asked the soldiers if Zhao was near. He didn't realize they were looking for him as well. They told him no and Indy rounded a corner just to run into the man he was avoiding.

"Damn it!" Indy gasped when he realized he had been set up. "My apologies, Admiral."

"Indy. I've been looking for you and Iroh."

"Oh well, Iroh isn't with me. But I'll go get him!" Indy said about to bolt.

"No. That's fine. I need to talk to you anyway." Zhao said maneuvering the young man into a nearby room. As soon as Indy's foot was over the threshold he felt something hard strike him in the back of the head. He blacked out before he hit the ground.

Indy came back into consciousness to the feeling of someone touching his legs. He looked down to find Zhao tying them together with rope. "Mm!" He opened his mouth to scream but found it was tied closed with a black sash. Indy realized it was the sash that he used to cover his hair. His words came out muffled but Zhao still looked up at him.

"Up already? I should've hit you harder." Zhao said tying the rope in a tight knot. Indy tried to move but found his hands were also tied behind his back. The most he could do was lift his torso a little.

"Mm! Hun mnh hmm!" Indy tried again to scream around his gag. Zhao just smirked and pulled a scroll from his armor. He unrolled it and started to read.

"Wanted: A runaway slave. Name: Indyira. Age: 19. Described as a tall, dark skin, male with violet eyes and red hair. Considered dangerous because of his fighting skills. Was last seen in the company of a fire bender with a scar on the left side of his face and a dark queue." Zhao said before he showed Indy the scroll. "Does that sound like anyone you know, Indy?"

"As-ard!" Indy growled.

"Your master has been worried sick about you. So worried he's offering a reward for your safe return." Zhao said as he walked to the door. "And to keep you safe until the siege is over, I'm going to keep you in here. And then It's back to the fire nation colony to turn you in."

"Mm!" Indy screamed but Zhao just left him tied up in the small room. He closed the door and after a loud click, it was locked. Indy waited until he heard Zhao walk away before he started to wiggle himself out of the ropes. He exhaled as much as he could to get the ropes around his arms to loosen. With what little space it granted him, he wiggled out of them. He laid on his back and brought his legs to his chest to get his arms under his feet. After about ten minutes of constantly wiggling his wrists, he managed to get his bracelet free of the ropes. That gave him enough room to simply slide one hand out. He took the gag out of his mouth and began untying his legs. He then looked around for an exit.

He tried the door and to his luck it locked from the outside. He noticed a small rectangular window just above the door. He hopped up, using the grooves in the door to stand on and pushed the port open. It was big enough for him to squeeze through. Arms first, then his shoulders and head. Once his head was through he looked around the hall. Zhao didn't even put a guard in front of the door. With nothing to hold on to on the other side he fell out the port, clumsily landing on his back with a thud. He pushed away the pain of it and forced himself up. Someone may have heard that. He snuck around corners, trying to remember the way to the deck.

Indy knew his stealth skills were lacking. He rarely used the skills his father taught him before he died. Skills Indy had never seen in another person. To move in the shadows. To walk so lightly it and make no noise people wouldn't know if you were standing behind him. Indy could use the weapons his father taught him to use, if he had any. And something to cover his hair.

"Hey! You!" Indy jumped when a soldier spotted him. He was so close to the deck when an alarm horn was sounded. So he bolted, he couldn't use stealth now. So he used his agility. He jumped over soldiers, slid between their legs and caused most of them to run into each other as they tried to grab him. He reached the deck and looked around. They weren't close to the Water Tribe wall.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he looked around. He'd have to swim but when he looked over the edge there was water and ice drifts. The drifts would crush hm if he got caught between them. If he landed on one he'd probably seriously hurt himself. "Ah!" he gasped when and arrow suddenly shot past him. He turned around to see a Yuu yan archer. He fired again and Indy dodged the arrow by jumping into the air. The archer shot again and the arrow hit Indy's chest so hard it knocked him back while he was in mid air. The archer manage to get Indy again in the shoulder. Indy's foot missed the edge of the ship and he fell forty feet into the icy waters below.

Indy couldn't believe the pain of arrow as it pierced his chest right next to his heart. He felt his arm twitch when the other arrow embedded in his soldier. He felt himself falling back until he hit something cold and hard. Then everything went black...

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Title page 4

Sokka was gazing over the side of Appa's saddle at nothing in particular. Their group had just left the company of Pakku and the other warriors going to the South pole to reestablish contact with their sister tribe. Their group was heading to Omashu now so Aang could learn Earth bending from King Bumi. Sokka knew from experience it wouldn't be that easy. They always ran into trouble while trying to carry out their plans. But what ever it was, he'd be prepared for it.

"Hey, what's with the brooding?" Katara asked as she moved over to him.

"I'm not brooding." Sokka answered glancing at her for a moment. That was a total lie. He was brooding over Yue. But he didn't feel like talking about it.

"Want to talk about it?" Katara asked. Sokka eyed her for a moment, thinking his sister had the ability to read his mind.

"No, I'm fine." Sokka said. "We should land for lunch." He suggested, trying to get the subject off him. As they neared the beach Sokka spotted something. "Hey Aang land over there." He pointed. When they landed Sokka hopped off and went down to the shore.

"Is that a body?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, I spotted it from in the air." Sokka said as he approached it cautiously. "He's fire nation."

"Is he...dead?" Aang asked seeing the arrows protruding out of him.

"Yeah." Sokka said as he knelt down next to the body. He noticed something metallic, shining around the body's wrist. Sokka grasped it gently and lifted it.

"What is it?" Katara asked getting a little closer. The smell of the blood made Aang uneasy so he stayed back.

"He's wearing a Water Tribe bracelet." Sokka said showing her.

"It's pretty." She said before she looked over the rest of the body. "What's wrong with his hair?"

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked as he looked too.

"It's red. Did the blood stain it?" Katara asked as she reached for it. "Is it a wig?" When she pulled it the body suddenly sprang to life.

"Ahhh!!" They all screamed when the body gasped. He coughed up water, tinged with blood.

"Oh my god!!" Katara screamed when he grabbed Sokka's arm. "He's alive!"

"Not for long. He's lost a lot of blood." Sokka said. "Hey! Stay conscious. Tell us what the fire nation is planning now." He just spit up more water. Katara used her bending to get the rest out of his lungs.

"Help." He tried to lift his arms.

"We're not in the habit of helping the fire nation." Sokka said trying to get him to let go of him.

"I'm not...the arrows." He said trying to reach up to the ones protruding from his chest. Sokka examined it for a moment.

"Yuu yan archers?" Sokka asked. "Those are fire nation archers."

"Are you a deserter? Like Jeong Jeong?" Aang asked.

"Ehh..." He just exhaled and passed out.

"Is he dead now?"

* * *

"This is crazy." Sokka said. He was currently watching Katara bandage up the man they found in the water. By all logic, he should've died a while ago. He had lost a lot of blood and the arrows they removed from him had been in there for more than two days. Katara healed what she could and wrapped up the still open wounds after cleaning them.

"Say that one more time. I'm not sure I heard you." Katara said sarcastically.

"This is crazy!!" Sokka yelled. "We're taking care of a fire nation soldier! When he's better, he'll probably fry all of us."

"He's not fire nation. Look at his hair. Look at his eyes and his skin." Katara said. "And this." She held up his wrist to show them his bracelet.

"He probably stole it off the last group of people he killed." Sokka said.

"He was shot by the Fire Navy's archers." Aang said. "And even if he was Fire nation we couldn't have just left him there to die."

"Why not?" Sokka asked.

"Bad karma." Aang said. "If we let him die we're no better than the people that shot him."

"So what now?" Sokka asked. "We care for this guy until he wakes up and then what?"

"We'll just have to wait and see." Katara said. She looked over the sleeping man for a moment. His long blood red hair was matted together with sand, sea water and debris. "Sokka can you cut his hair?"

"...how?" Sokka asked after a moment. He didn't want bad karma, so he decided to help how he could.

"With the sharp edge of your boomerang. Like you do your own hair. Just leave a little more on his sides." Katara said. Sokka sighed and went about his task. Chopping off the long red hair was easier than he thought it would be. He stood back to examine his work once he was done. Katara returned with a basin of water and started to clean his face. When she touched a still open cut on his face he gasped. Violet eyes opened and looked around.

"What's happening?" His voice was raspy, his throat dry from days without water.

"It's okay. You're safe now. My brother spotted you in the water. Can you tell me your name?" she asked.

"..." The man went silent for a moment. "Indy...my name is Indy." he said looking at her. "What happened?"

"We don't know. When we found you, you had been shot with two arrows." Katara said. Indy looked up for a moment as if he were trying to think.

"I can't remember." He said. "All I remember is...cold. I was cold."

"Oh great, he has amnesia." Sokka said sarcastically. Katara shushed him.

"That's alright, Indy. You'll be safe with us until you can remember." Katara said. "Isn't that right?" she asked looking at Sokka and Aang.

"Yes." They sighed in unison.

* * *

"I'm a half breed." Indy said during dinner one night. It had been about a month since they found him and the newest member of the group, a blind girl named Toph. They all looked at him. Toph just looked in his general direction.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"I'm mixed. My father was Fire nation...my mother was water tribe...I grew up in the North pole before they banished us. Chief Arnook found out my father was from the fire nation. We went to the colonies. Dad died. Mom was killed by Heno. He made me fight for years and then..."

"Then?" Sokka asked.

"That's it. I can't remember. I'm not even sure what brought that memory back." Indy said as he looked down into his bowl of food. It was just rice and a few pieces of fish Sokka managed to catch.

"Is that where you got that bracelet?" Katara asked. Indy looked at it.

"I'm not sure." It was unnerving to wake up day after day and not know the answers to simple questions. How old was he? What was his favorite food? Did he have a family somewhere? He enjoyed his time with the Avatar and his friends but he couldn't help but wonder about the life he had unwillingly forgotten.

Zuko looked around the forest he had been wandering through for days. He wasn't sure where he was headed. He never did now a days. Everything had fallen apart so fast. He didn't know what to do with himself. He had to find a way to catch the avatar. He had to find a way back home. It had only been three days since he and Iroh parted ways. He was starving, tired. And as the sun set he felt the chill of another cold night approaching. He pushed his sleeves down. He hated the wilderness. It was burning hot during the day and freezing cold at night. It was even colder because his clothes were drenched in sweat.

"You can do this." he kept chanting in his head. "You will not be the failure in your family." The thought brought tears to his eye. _His family_. The only member of which that truly loved him had abandoned him years ago. And the other that cared for him, he had pushed away. There was only one other person in the world that loved him, he had lost them almost three months ago. "You are alone." He stopped in his tracks when his mind betrayed him. "Why?"

He looked up when he heard laughter. It took him a moment to determine where it had echoed from. The sound bounced off the many trees around him but the more he walked forward the more he could hear it. People talking. He soon saw the light of a fire and stopped. If they were fire nation soldiers he'd be arrested. If it were anyone else they might recognize him from the wanted posters. The smell of cooking meat made it's way into his nostrils and his stomach growled, loudly. He put his hand over it, as if to silence the rumbling but it didn't stop.

"Is someone there!" he heard a call in his direction. He stood perfectly still. Their conversation ceased to listen for him. He could hear them shifting, probably preparing for a surprise attack.

"I can feel the vibrations of your heart beat in the ground!" came the voice of a young girl.

"Come out now!" came another voice. Zuko recognized that voice. One of the few he could place with a familiar face. His heart beat faster and without thinking he propelled himself out of the woods. Closer to the light of the fire. Closer to that familiar voice. When he reached the clearing the first person he saw was the one he expected. But couldn't believe. He thought his eyes had betrayed him like his mind. He ignored the other people when they gasped. Zuko had become lost in violet magenta eyes. He felt a person to his left charge at him. But before Zuko could protect himself he was knocked over the head with something.

He blacked out.

* * *

"Gees, Sokka you didn't have to hit him so hard. His head is bleeding." Zuko woke to that voice again. That familiar, deep voice.

"Don't go near him!" Sokka ordered.

"You have him tied up. And you probably gave him a concussion." said the voice. "Besides it looks like he hasn't eaten or slept in days."

Zuko opened his eyes a crack when a damp cloth touched his fore head. He couldn't help but hiss from the sting of something touched the gash there. "Sorry." said the voice as the cloth was applied more gently. He waited until the cloth cleaned the warm blood from his face before he looked up at his care giver.

"Indyira." Zuko said to the man kneeling next to him. He said his full name, knowing he was one of only three people that knew it. Violet magenta eyes fixed on Zuko's, in surprise. He pushed one side of his shoulder length, blood red hair behind his ear. "I finally found you."

"You're him. The one I've been looking for." Indy said smiling. Zuko jumped when Indy suddenly put his hands around his throat and started choking him.

"Ack!"

"Try to kill me you bastard!!" Indy snarled. "Not so tough now, huh, admiral Zhao!"

"Whoa! Indy, he's not Zhao." Sokka said as he helped Aang pull Indy off Zuko. "This is bitter sweet." he commented to himself.

"What?" Indy asked letting go. "Then who is he?"

"I'm Zuko!" he coughed.

"Oh. Sorry." Indy said sheepishly. "Umm...do I know you?" he asked. Zuko's eyes went wide.

"What did you do to him!?" he asked glaring at Aang and Sokka. He then turned it to Katara and Toph. "Why doesn't he remember me?"

"I'm really sorry." Indy said. He pulled his shenyi apart to show Zuko a scar on his chest just to the right of where his heart was beneath his skin. "I was wounded in an accident and lost a large part of my memory from the trauma. I'm lucky I was found by such kind people. That's the avatar." he said pointing to Aang.

"I know who he is! You're supposed to be helping me capture him." Zuko said moving to sit up. Indy helped him sit up and reached to untie the ropes around him.

"Don't!" Sokka said grabbing Indy's arm and pulling him away. Zuko glared at the gesture.

"But--"

"He could be lying Indy. He'll say anything and do anything to get to Aang." Sokka said. Indy looked back at Aang pleadingly. Since he was found by the Avatar and his friends, Indy vowed to protect them from who ever tried to harm them. And Indy had sat with them around the fire, countless nights, listening to how vicious Zuko: the prince of the fire nation, was. That he'd do anything to gain the upper hand and capture Aang and keep him from stopping the war.

"Stop lying to him!" Zuko said glaring at Sokka. He still held on to Indy's arm. "Indy, think. Try hard to remember. Remember me. Remember Uncle Iroh." Indy just looked at him. "Oh! The bracelet!" Zuko suddenly remembered when he saw it around Indy's wrist.

"You know where I got this?" Indy asked looking at it.

"I have one that matches it." Zuko said shifting a little. He tried to turn and show them but Sokka stopped him. He approached Zuko and looked at his bound hands. "It's on my left." Sokka lifted his sleeve and sure enough a red bracelet identical to Indy's fell from it's hiding place. Sokka simply slipped it off Zuko's hand. "Hey! Give that back!"

"Hm. He's right it looks just like Indy's." Sokka said handing it to Katara.

"What do we do?" Katara asked as she looked it over.

"Can I see it?" Indy asked. She handed it to hm and as soon as the cool metal slid into his palm a memory flashed before his eyes. So many gaps were filled in just by touching his bracelet's mate. They played in his mind's eye. From the first moment they met to the last time Indy saw Zuko aboard Zhao's ship. "Oh my god..."

"Are you alright?" Katara asked touching his shoulder. Zuko growled at the affectionate gesture.

"Your heart is going a mile a minute, Indy." Toph said as she shifted her foot a little.

"It's true." Indy said as he fell to his knees. "It's all true, everything he's said."

"What?"

"We're supposed to be enemies." Indy said looking back at Aang.

"Untie me." Zuko demanded.

"No way." Sokka said, raising his club to knock Zuko out. Indy was on him in a flash. He grabbed Sokka's wrist and squeezed it until the younger teen was forced to drop his weapon. "AH! Indy stop it."

"I won't let you hurt him." Indy said.

"Indy, please calm down." Katara said as she pried him off her brother.

"I'm sorry." Indy sighed as he let go. "It's not safe for us to travel together any longer."

"But Indy--

"I pledged my loyalty to you under false pretences." Indy said. "My loyalty is to Zuko first."

"What should we do?" Toph asked.

"Leave us." Indy answered.

"But Indy--

"You heard the man let's go!" Sokka said quickly.

"Sokka, don't be so heartless." Katara scolded him. "Indy are you sure--

"Yes." Indy answered. "Thank you for healing me Katara. Thank you for everything." Katara just looked at him before she hugged him.

"Good bye Indy." She said before she turned away. Sokka simply patted him on the shoulder as he walked towards Appa. As Aang handed Indy what little possessions he had he gave Indy a concerned expression. He just smiled before he stepped back. Appa took off. Indy watched until they were out of sight before he turned to Zuko. He untied the younger boy and helped him stand. Zuko embraced Indy right away, squeezing him tightly.

"When Zhao told me you fell over board, that the archer had gotten you twice, I..." Zuko trailed off. He let go and composed himself.

"I guess we're even." Indy chuckled. He took Zuko's hand and slipped the bracelet back on. "Let's go. Now that we've given the Avatar a sporting head start it's time we pursued him." Zuko smirked.

"Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Title page 5

The next couple of weeks were long and strenuous. It took it's toll on Zuko who was still trying to decide what to do. Azula had finally told him the truth. Even asked for his help when everything came together in Ba Sing Se. And he accepted. Indy couldn't believe it. Zuko had just told him that he wanted to accept his new life in the Earth city. Now he and his sister had taken over the moderately peaceful kingdom. Indy knew that Aang and the others left. He had witnessed the last half of their fight in the under ground catacombs. As he sat in his room at the commandeered palace he wished he had gone with them.

At the moment, Indy wasn't talking to Zuko. He had betrayed Iroh and basically enslaved him again. Indy couldn't go anywhere without Dai Li agents watching over him. And because Azula and her friends couldn't know about their relationship, it didn't exist for the moment. Zuko had told them that Indy was just his friend. To which Azula simply stated that Zuko had no friends. Indy knew she knew what they were. Thankfully the other two were oblivious. But they kept trying to see his hair, which he kept covered all the time now. And they asked him stupid questions about things. Like what type of girl he liked. He didn't like the way Mai smirked at Zuko. Or the way Tai Lee kept winking at him. But every time he tried to leave Dai Li agents would block his path - tell him it was dangerous to go out into the town and to return to his room.

"When I get him alone, he is going to get the chewing out of his life." Indy growled as he sat in the window. As if sensing his thoughts, Zuko soon came into Indy's room. He closed and locked the door before he went to do the same to the windows.

"I need to talk to you." Zuko simply said as he closed the window Indy was sitting in. Indy just glared at him as he started pacing the room. "Ok....ok." He repeated as he went back and forth at least five times. Indy just watched him until he stopped. "Ok....don't be mad at me--

"Kind of late for that." Indy snorted.

"Look. I'm trying!" Zuko suddenly snapped. "Listen, in a few days we will be heading back to the Fire Nation. I'm going to have to do some things that I know you will not like. But I have to keep up appearances--

"Get to the point. You're rambling." Indy interrupted. Zuko sighed and reached under the sleeve of his shenyi. He pulled his red bracelet off his wrist and handed it to Indy. Indy looked at the bracelet and then at Zuko. "You're breaking up with me?"

"No. But when we're back in the Fire nation I can't chance it that someone might see me wearing this and see you wearing yours." Zuko explained. "I still care for you Indy. I do! So much that I don't want to see you hurt because of some stupid 'war time' law."

"So all that crap you said about abolishing the law was just bullshit....wasn't it?" Indy asked as he snatched the bracelet from Zuko.

"No!" Zuko said. "You know what things are like--

"Yeah I do. Which makes me wonder why I'm sticking around." Indy said as he put the red bracelet around his own wrist.

"It won't be for long, I promise." Zuko said. "Are you....mad at me?"

"Yes." Indy said bluntly.

"Is there anything I can do?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. You can go back in time and not betray Iroh. You can also, not attack Katara. And while you're in the past how about you retrieve your back bone and your balls from your father." Indy said sarcastically.

"Indy...." Zuko sighed. "I'm sorry....for everything. And for what I have to do so we can be together. Don't hate me for this."

"No promises." Indy said with a smirk. He turned his back to Zuko so he wouldn't see it but he did. He caught the edge of it before Indy fully turned around.

"Good night, Indy."

"Good night, Prince Zuko."

* * *

Indy bit his lip so hard it bled. "Son of a bitch." he growled under his breath. He looked down at Mai, at the empty glass in her hand.

"Could you do it sometime today? I'm thirsty." She said shaking it a little. A gesture that meant she wanted him to take it.

"With all do respect...'ma'am'--" He strained to say that word. "I am Zuko's friend, **not** your servant. So if you want fruit juice I suggest you get up and get it your damn self!"

"Indy, show some respect." Zuko pretended to chastise him.

"Or I'll make you show some." Mai said as she presented one of her throwing knives. Indy glared at her as he balled up his fist. He had no qualms about hitting a woman. He had done it before and felt no remorse. If a woman threw a punch she should be able to take one.

"Bring it on you little--

"Indy!" Zuko jumped up from where he was sitting next to her. He grabbed Indy by the arm and led him out the room. Once he was sure they couldn't hear him he whirled around and glared at Indy. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with **me**? What's wrong with **her**? I am **not** a servant. Why is she always treating me like one?"

"Don't mind her--

"How can I not? Every time we are in the same room together she makes it her goal to make a fool out of me!" Indy said. "I swear to the Sun, Zuko if she insults me again with that condescending tone of hers I'm going to beat the crap out of her. I don't care who's girlfriend or daughter she is."

"You will calm down!" Zuko said sternly. "Saying stuff like that will get you thrown in prison."

"You mean with Iroh?"

"Don't you dare--

"Isn't that what you want, Zuko? The last little black stain cleaned from your pristine little life. My god, what would everyone think if they found out not only do you have a boyfriend but that he's a disgusting half breed as well." Indy taunted.

"You know--

"No actually I don't know. I don't know what's going on. I don't know what the hell you think you're doing. I don't know why I am still here? Why do you want me here? Obviously you are happy with **her**." Indy ranted.

"Her name is Mai." Zuko said.

"I don't give a--

"Indy please--

"No! No more of this! I can't just sit here and watch this crap! Either you break it off with her or you let me go. You can't have both." Indy said.

"You want to leave me? Why?" Zuko asked. Indy's expression suddenly softened to the point where he looked like he was going to cry.

"Because you **don't** love me." He said. "You never did and you never will."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is! Don't lie to me!" Indy said.

"I'm not lying." Zuko insisted.

"Then prove it" Indy demanded.

"What? How? I told you the plan. I have to keep up appearances."

"Yeah, for how long? Am I supposed to wait for you to get married to that woman? Am I supposed to wait for your father to die before you try to change things. What makes you think I want to wait around on you?" Indy asked.

"Well I thought you loved me enough to try." Zuko said looking down.

"I did." Indy said shrugging his shoulders. "But you're not the same person you were when we met. All you are now is a lap dog willing to do anything to please his father."

"....."

"You've told me your plan so many times I know it by heart. You keep telling me to wait but I can't. I can't just sit here and watch you and her. I can't stay here and be treated like a slave."

"Don't go...."

"Since when do you beg?" Indy asked. Zuko just looked at him. "You're pathetic." Zuko suddenly slapped him. So hard that Indy stumbled to the side.

"How **dare** you?!" Zuko growled. "I am the Prince of the Fire Nation and you will **not** talk to me like that!" Zuko glanced over Indy's shoulder to see if his father was still standing there. He had shown up just as Indy called him pathetic.

"That is it! I am out of here!" Indy screamed at him as he stomped away. Ozai's presence was completely unknown to him. Zuko had lost his mind. He slapped him. And the things he said.

"Then leave! You do not deserve to be here!" Zuko yelled after him. He then blew fire into the air in actual frustration. Fixing this mess would not be easy.

* * *

Zuko sighed as he walked to Indy's room. It had only been a day since their argument. He knew the man would still be fuming but the sooner he apologized the better. He was surprised to open the door and find Indy wasn't there. He looked around and found a guard near the room. "Where is Indy?" he asked.

"Sir! He packed a few things and left yesterday." The guard answered.

"What!? And you just let him leave!?" Zuko roared.

"I--I assumed you knew sir." The guard stammered.

"Where did he go?" Zuko asked trying to calm himself down.

"When asked, he simply said he was going to find his friends." The guard answered.

"What friends? He doesn't know anyone here?" Zuko asked himself as he walked into Indy's room. He looked around for something, anything that might tell him where Indy went. He didn't even find a note. There was nothing. Zuko thought Indy would at least leave his red bracelet behind but he didn't find it. There was nothing there but clothes and the furniture. "Where did you go?" he asked as he looked out the window.

* * *

"Shit." Indy cursed as he walked through the market. He had spent the night at the inn, trying to figure out what he was going to do. He wouldn't go back to the palace. He wouldn't. That was it. As soon as Zuko raised his hand to slap him it was over. So Indy took the freedom he was offered when Zuko first helped him escape from Heno's cruelty. He wouldn't look back. But when he looked forward he didn't see anything. Where would he go? What would he do? Anywhere he went he'd have to keep his hair covered. He'd have to get a job. "Somewhere far from here....." he said as he headed for the docks. Getting out of the fire nation was first. But he'd need more money.

_'Sell something.'_ The thought leaped to his mind right away. But what? He didn't have anything but the clothes on his back, another set in his bag, about a hundred gold pieces, and-- _'The bracelets.'_ He lifted his sleeve to look at the two metal rings around his wrist. Funny, they looked so dull now. Like their color had faded somehow even though they were together. Indy stared at the red one as he stopped walking. _'Why keep you? You're just a reminder of what I need to leave behind.'_ The blue one slid over the red, as if shielding it from Indy's wrath. His expression softened, remembering why he bought the damn things in the first place.

_"Yes love. I love Zuko. He helped me escape from slavery. He treats me like I'm the one that's royalty. And then....oh god he grants me the great privilege of kissing him. Of holding him."_

Indy suddenly remembered what he said to Iroh three months ago. "Not anymore....stop it. Stop it. Don't cry....don't--

"Indy!" He jumped when someone called out to him. His first instinct was to run. He took off at top speed through the market, looking over his shoulder to see who had called him. He didn't see anyone following him so he ducked into an alley and waited. He didn't want to be found by one of Zuko's guards and dragged back to the palace like a petulant child.

"So who are you hiding from?" The voice behind him made him scream. In an attempt to get away he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground.

"Who the--" He turned over to find a young boy with grey eyes smiling down at him. It took him a moment to recognize the face, with a full head of hair hanging over it. "Aang?" He helped Indy up and smiled at him again. "You're alive!" Indy embraced the younger boy and squeezed him tight.

"Yeah barely." Aang said. He looked around before he lifted his shirt to show Indy the scar between his shoulder blades. "What are you doing out here? I thought for sure you and Zuko would be back in the palace."

"I'm actually leaving. Me and Zuko aren't friends anymore." Indy said. "Speaking of which. Why did you call out to me? Didn't I tell you the last time we parted that I would help him catch you."

"I'm not sure. I was just surprised to see you." Aang answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I like the hair." Indy said. "So why are you here by yourself?"

"I'm on my way back from school." Aang answered.

"School?"

"Come on. If I don't get back to the cave the other's will worry." Aang said grabbing Indy's wrist. He pulled Indy after him as he started to run.

"Hey wait, don't you think the others will be a little more than surprised to see me?" Indy asked.

* * *

"Indy!" Katara exclaimed as she hugged him. "Aang, how did you find him?"

"Aang! What the hell? You bring him here? He's with Zuko now, remember? He's gonna kill us all!" Sokka shrieked as he flailed his arms about.

"I'm not with Zuko anymore." Indy simply stated as he returned Katara's hug.

"And we're just supposed to believe--

"He's telling the truth." Toph interrupted confidently. "Welcome back." she punched Indy in the arm fondly. Sokka just looked at him.

"So why come here?" He asked after a moment.

"Well I was trying to figure out what to do with myself. I'm **not** going back to Zuko. But I don't know what to do. Or where to go." Indy answered.

"What happened? The last time we saw you, you two were best buddies." Sokka asked.

"We....had a fight, ok. Why does it matter?" Indy said as he glared at Sokka.

"Just asking." Sokka said as he returned the glare.

"Sokka be nice to him. Do you realize how lucky this is?" Katara asked.

"Lucky? Ok, explain that one to me." Sokka answered.

"Indy has been living here for weeks. He ought to know the fire nation inside and out by now." Katara said. Sokka stared at her for a minute before realization washed over his features.

"Like I said Indy it's great to have you back." Sokka said as he smiled. "You feel like hitting Zuko where it hurts?"

"Oh yeah."

"That a boy." Sokka said. "Welcome back."

* * *

By the day of Black Sun Indy had told Sokka about every nook and cranny of the Fire Nation palace and the surrounding area. But as he prepared for the battle ahead he felt the smallest twinge in his heart. He looked at the two bracelets around his wrist. They were still their dull lifeless colors. Indy tried to take them off to leave them behind but found it impossible to slide it over his hand. He even tried wetting it so the water would lubricate his hand but found they wouldn't slip off no matter how hard he tried.

"Perfect." He growled. "I've grown." Now they would never come off and everyday for the rest of his life he'd be reminded of his treachery. _'Not treachery.'_ He tried to tell himself. _'I'm just getting even. Those horrible people will get what they deserve.'_ He finished getting dressed and headed to the shore just in time to hear Hakoda's speech. Then they headed out.

Indy did what he could for someone who couldn't bend. His expertise was in hand to hand combat. But he found a new purpose in telling Sokka and the rest of the invasion exactly where to go. When they were finally in the fire nation Indy dealt with Fire benders on foot. He knew it was risky to face them. Most of them recognized him but he pressed forward. He was doing well until someone grabbed him from behind. He tried to call out to Sokka but his mouth was covered. And soon his eyes as well. He didn't know what to think while he was being moved. He thought he'd end up in a cell. A prisoner of war. He was soon pushed to his knees and his eyes were uncovered. He looked around the large room for a moment and then at the set of boots that stepped in front of him.

"Well if it isn't my brother's _'play thing'_." Azula said as she looked down at him. Indy looked back at the odd, green clad soldiers after they released his hands. They seemed to slid along the floor before they disappeared from sight. Indy stood up and glared at Azula.

"Something you wanted?" He asked, baring his teeth in a sneer.

"Just to send a message." She answered.

"Kind of late for that isn't it. We're already invading your nation. Aang will be here any minute to take down the fire lord and it'll all be over." Indy said. He dauntlessly looked her in the eye. Their staring contest went on for a few moments before he noticed something. Something glinted in her hand. He barely moved out the way of her strike with the knife she had up her sleeve. She was so fast. Without a weapon of his own, this would end badly for him.

"The message isn't for your friends, _'half breed'_." She said as she continued to swing at him. He hesitated a moment when she called him that and it proved to be his down fall. He hadn't realized the eclipse hadn't started until one her punches was laced with lightening.

"Ah!" He cried out as the punch connected with his side. The blow re-broke his ribs. The old injury had never really healed completely. The lightening tore through his light armor and the clothing underneath. It scorched and ripped his skin. Luckily the fire caused the wound to singe shut. But Indy wasn't feeling particularly lucky at the moment. He struggled to stay on his feet but the pain made his knees buckle beneath him. He glared up at Azula as she approached him slowly.

"The message is for your boyfriend." Azula said. She grabbed a fist full of his still covered hair and made him look up at her. "Tell him I **killed** you and that he's next!" Indy barely felt the knife slide into him where she had burned him. She let go of the handle and his hair and he fell limply to the ground. He could hear something. A voice. It was Sokka. The ground suddenly vibrated and he could hear Sokka louder now.

"Indy....oh man, you're really hurt. Can you here me? Stay conscious. I'll get you back to Katara. Just hang...." Sokka's voice seemed to fade as Indy blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Title page 6

Indy woke in a startled panic. He looked around the completely unfamiliar room. It was made out of stone, some of the walls were grown over with vines. Definitely not the fire nation. He sat up only to be plagued with a pain in his side. "Oh yeah now I remember." He said through grit teeth as he laid back down. "Burned and stabbed. I must have a guardian angel to have survived that." Yes, Katara was an angel. Sokka too. He managed to get Indy back to her in time for her to keep him from dying. But where was everyone? Where was he for that matter. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious. A week. A year. He'd have to get up to find out.

After the pain subsided a little he attempted to sit up again, this time more slowly. He found he still had on pants and decided that was enough for the moment. He held his side when it started to throb. He had barely taken three steps towards the door to the small room. He managed to make it out into the hall without passing out from the pain. Every five steps or so, he had to stop and take a few shallow breaths. Careful not to upset his broken ribs, his still tender burns, or the taunt skin holding his wound closed. "Come on...you can do it." He told himself. He soon found he was headed in the right direction. He saw the light of day and heard the low murmur of conversation. He soon came out into what may have been a bathing area. He found the gang sitting around a water fountain talking. It was Toph who noticed he was there. She didn't even look in his direction.

"Indy!" She said lifting her head a little. The others looked at her for a moment before they noticed the red head slowly walking towards them. His legs wobbling a little without the aid of a wall to hang on to.

"You're awake!" Katara said happily. Sokka ran over to help him to where they were. "I'm glad I got all the poison out."

"Poison?" Indy asked as he eased down to sit.

"Yeah. Nasty little thing." Sokka said presenting the knife Azula had stabbed him with. Indy made a face.

"Why would you keep that?" Indy asked moving away from it.

"To learn more about it...sorry." Sokka said before he put it away.

"Yeah, it was tipped with poison. I had to be sure I got it all out before I patched you up." Katara said.

"Thank you." Indy smiled at her before he started looking around. "Where are we?" he asked.

"The Western Air Temple." Aang answered as he hopped down from Appa's saddle.

"I guess that means we lost?" Indy asked as he dropped his gaze to the ground.

"I think we did really well." Sokka said, trying not to fall into a depression that most of these failures caused.

"Do you know what we're going to do now?" Indy asked.

"No, but we're working on that. We decided to go back to our original plan. Aang needs to learn all the elements and then we're going to try again." Sokka explained with confidence.

"But he knows them all." Indy said.

"No...I still haven't completely mastered water and earth. And I don't even want to think about fire." Aang said as he glared at the water in the fountain.

"Can't you teach him, Indy. You're half Fire nation right?" Toph asked.

"I don't know how to bend. At all. My parents didn't have a chance to teach me before they died." Indy answered.

"Dang. That would've been cool. To fire bend with one hand and water bend with the other." Toph said making the movements with her hands.

"Aw that does sound cool." Sokka agreed.

"So anyway, the plan now is to find a fire bender to teach Aang." Katara said.

"Not gonna be easy seeing how we're fire nation public enemies numbers one through eight." Toph said. Indy wondered for a moment where the other three members of their group were.

"Hello." They all looked up when someone entered their area. "Zuko here."

"Make that nine." Toph muttered.

* * *

Zuko sighed as he settled into his room at the Western Air Temple. It had been a taxing few days but the Avatar had finally welcomed him into their group. Katara had laid down the law quite flat. He wouldn't let her down. He wouldn't let any of them down. He looked up when he heard someone coming down the hall. Most likely Indy from the weight of the steps and how slow they were. He stood up and sure enough Indy soon passed by the door. The red head glanced inside before he tried to walk away faster.

"Indy wait." Zuko went after him.

"Leave me alone." Indy said. God, why couldn't he move faster? His ribs were starting to hurt because of his labored breathing. If only he could get to Katara's room. He'd use a healing session as an excuse for hiding from Zuko. If anyone could turn him away it was her.

"Please talk to me-

"I've got nothing to say to you." Indy said. He bumped into a wall, sending his elbow into his own side. "Ahhh! he shrieked and fell to his knees.

"Let me help you." Zuko offered.

"I've had all the 'help' from you I can handle. Go back to your palace." Indy growled. Zuko glared at him for a moment. "Finally got you to shut up-" Indy was cut short when Zuko suddenly seized him by the arm. He haled Indy off the floor and all but dragged the older man back to his room before he shut the door. He shoved Indy on to his bed and waited a few moments. "Gonna slap me again?"

"I'm sorry about that." Zuko said. "I really am. My father was eavesdropping on us, I had to do something."

"Cause that makes everything ok." Indy muttered.

"No, it doesn't." Zuko said louder than he meant to. "You think I need confused emotional interests on top of all this 'bringing balance to the world' stuff?"

"Your feelings didn't seem that 'confused' when you were coming in my mouth." Indy said gruffly.

"Don't-

"Don't what? Remind you of your shameful dalliances." Indy said as he stood up.

"Don't take what we had and turn it into something bad." Zuko said. He stopped Indy as he walked for the door.

"Move."

"Not until you give me a second chance." Zuko said. "Not until you give us a second chance." He took Indy's wrist and pulled his sleeve up. "You must want to – why else would you still have these?" he asked as he looked at the bracelets.

"I got bigger – they won't come off." Indy said. Zuko reached for the red one. With a slight pull it slipped right off Indy's wrist. He looked at it astonished and frowned when Zuko put it on. "Fine." Indy said and pulled the blue one off while he had the chance. He handed it Zuko. "You want this relationship so bad, you can have it…without me." He did his best to storm out of the room. It was more of a limping shuffle but he got his point across. He moved down the hall as fast as he could. The pain in his side was diminished by the tightness in his chest. He made it to his room and closed the door. He sank to the ground – trying to hold in his sobs. Everything just hurt so much, he could barely crawl to his bed.

* * *

"Indy there's no reason for you to be in so much pain. Your wound is nearly healed." Katara said as she ran her hands over his side gently.

"It must be my ribs then." He said. She sighed and let the water flow back into the pond in front of them. She couldn't use her ability to heal bones. He'd have to give that injury time.

"Maybe you should take a dip in the water. It might relax you." She said as she stood up. She gave him a pat on the shoulder before she walked off. Indy sighed as he started taking off his shenyi. He knew it wouldn't help to be in the water but he needed to take a bath anyway – he hadn't had a chance to since he woke up. He shivered and nearly screamed as he sunk waist deep in the frigid water. He didn't want to flash Katara if she came back before he was done so he stayed submerged. Jittering didn't help the pain in his side. All his muscles tensed and it was almost impossible to move. The water was being shaded from the sun by a very large willow. Even in summer it still wasn't hot enough to make the icy water feel good. All of a sudden the water started to get warmer. Indy felt the heat creep up and rise until the water was streaming around him. He looked to where he left his clothes and there was Zuko. He only had two fingers in the water but he managed to heat the entire pond.

"Is that better?" Zuko asked. Indy kept his arms crossed - pretending he didn't care either way. If he were speaking to Zuko he'd shower him with thanks and praise and be impressed that he could fire bend so well when just two days ago he could barely make a tiny flame. It seemed his journey with Aang had paid off. "Mind if I join you?"

"Do what ever you want." Indy mumbled. Zuko actually smiled at the pseudo invitation and started to get undressed. If Indy weren't mad at him he would've watched him do so, unabashed. But since he was he just glanced at Zuko out the corner of his eye. He had gotten so much thinner since the last time Indy saw him without his clothes. He caught himself when he almost showed concern for Zuko's depleted figure but he just huffed as the water started to go cold. When Zuko got in it started to steam again. Zuko waved his arms under the surface and it started to bubble around him.

"Ah…" He sighed and went under. He came up a little closer to Indy and tossed his hair back. Indy sunk a little lower in the water now that it was hot. He rubbed his arms and chest. He was well aware that Zuko was watching him intently. He tipped his head back and wet his hair. Sighing when it tricked down his stiff neck. The warm water felt great on his sore muscles. All his old injuries soothed by the gently bubble

"Want me to get your back?" Zuko asked hopefully. Indy eyed him for a second before he shrugged. Zuko swam over and put his hands on Indy's shoulders. He had to keep himself from moaning – Zuko's hands were always so soft and warm, it was like getting a hot oil rub down. Zuko bit his bottom lip when Indy let him touch him. He did his best to control himself but as he moved his hands lower he couldn't resist the urge that suddenly flowed through him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the back of Indy's neck.

"Indyira…" He sighed.

"Zuko, stop."

"I can't!" Zuko said and wrapped his arms around him. "I tried. I really did but I can't stop thinking about you." He admitted. "And what about the vow you made to me?"

"Ha!" Indy scoffed as he turned to Zuko. "You're hardly the same man I made that promise to."

"You **promised** to stay with me no matter what happened. That you would do anything I asked."

"Fine, you want me to be your body guard again?" Indy asked and crossed his arms.

"No, I order you to kiss me at once!" Zuko said. Indy stared at him for a moment before he burst into laughter. He had forgotten what a spoiled brat Zuko used to be. How he'd make demands and scrunch up his nose when he was frustrated. Or how he'd ask for things he wasn't ready for and get flustered when Indy called his bluff. Indy hadn't seen that side of him in a long time. When he laughed Zuko gave an indignant huff and swam for the shore. "Fine then you can bathe alone, in **cold** water."

"Okay, okay." Indy said and grabbed his arm. "A trade then. A kiss for warm water."

"And you put this back on." Zuko said as he held up the blue bracelet. Indy stared at it for a second before he smiled a little. "Do it." Indy took the bracelet and slipped it on.

"Happy?" He asked sarcastically. Zuko just glared at him. "Right, I still owe you a kiss."

"On the lips." Zuko laid down more stipulations as Indy moved closer. "And you have to mean it."

"Either I will or I won't – you can't really request that." Indy snorted. His heart sank seeing the hurt look on Zuko's face. It only marred his features for a moment but when it did Indy regretted saying such a thing to him. Zuko had gone through a lot in his young life – it wasn't fair to expect him to be perfect, to be able to handle his emotions or his actions given his upbringing, banishment, return and self imposed exile. He had been confused before which is why it seemed he made so many mistakes. But now he was different. He knew what he wanted – and he wanted Indy, he wasn't just going along with it because he didn't know how to tell him 'no'. Indy cradled his face in both hands and smiled at him when Zuko gazed up. "But for **you**, my prince – I will always 'mean it'." Zuko opened his mouth to say something but Indy closed the space between them. Zuko pressed himself closer when Indy slid his tongue around the inside of his mouth. He had forgotten how good that felt. It was something akin to redirecting lightening only without the fear of death. Just pure exhilaration racing through him, his heart jumping into over drive, his penis hardening until it nudged against Indy's thigh. It made him whimper especially when Indy reached between them and stroked him slowly. He pulled away and gasped for air.

"Indy…it was only supposed to be a kiss." He huffed.

"You know I'm not good with following orders." Indy said before he nipped at Zuko's jaw.

"So I take it—ahhh…Take it you forgive me?"

"Yes." Indy answered before he pulled away. Zuko growled at the sudden loss of contact and glared at Indy for a second. "But if you ever hit me again – I'll hit back." Zuko snorted. He was surprised Indy hadn't before; he used to be a formidable fighter. He shrugged it off and nodded.

"Okay." He held his arms out – expecting Indy to come back to him but instead he moved for the shore. "Where are you-?"

"Come on. Let's go back to your room." Indy said, as he got dressed. He only had his shenyi half way on before Zuko grabbed his hand and led him back to the temple. Sokka gave them an odd look as they went trotting through the main area – giggling to each other and holding up their ruffled clothing. He shrugged it off and went back to sharpening his boomerang.

When they made it back to the room Zuko closed the door. He yelped when Indy whirled him around pulled him into a kiss. He dropped his boots and let his pants fall. He pushed Indy's robes off his shoulders and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. His skin was still all warm and wet. He ran his hands everywhere until Indy hissed. "I'm sorry." Zuko blushed a little but Indy just smiled at him.

"It's okay – just be careful around my ribs." Indy said and looked down. Zuko ran his hands over the bruised skin lightly. They kept traveling south until he reached Indy's dark red pubic hair.

"Wow…" He sighed. He had just started growing hair on his body but Indy had so much – it was under his arms too. He had never actually seen Indy's penis either. It was bigger than his. Despite his trepidation he palmed it. It felt heavy and solid in his hand. He mimicked Indy's earlier movements and Zuko heard him growl. "Is that good?"

"Yeah." Indy sighed. "Come on." He eased Zuko down to his bed and laid on top of him. Indy noticed he was trembling a little. He chalked it up to first time jitters. Indy had told him a while ago what sex between two men was like. As he spread his legs Indy knew he was ready for what he had described. Indy leaned down and kissed him. Zuko pulled out of it and made a face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like this position." Zuko said as he shifted around on his back. "My legs are really far open – it just doesn't feel good."

"Okay." Indy said before he maneuvered Zuko on to his hands and knees. "Better?"

"I guess." Zuko said. He arched his back when he felt Indy's slick fingers slide down his crevasse. "Go slow."

"Mm-kay." Indy said and gently rubbed his digits over his entrance. Zuko let out an odd shudder at the sensation it sent through him. Indy wondered if he even realized that he arched his back and bucked into the touch. Judging from his wanton moaning he probably didn't. "Like that?"

"Ahh…" He whined when Indy slowly eased his middle finger inside. "Easy…" Indy smirked – He wasn't actually moving. Zuko kept telling him to go slow but he was rocking his hips back and forth on his own – impaling himself on Indy's finger.

"You're eager…" Indy started as he added another finger. Zuko tensed for a second before he continued his bucking. "Have you been touching yourself here?" he asked. He could feel Zuko's body temperature rise at the question. He looked over his shoulder at Indy.

"Don't be so…Ah-vulgar, asking me such a question while touching me **there**." He gasped and mewled when Indy pressed his fingers down. "Yes…" Zuko sighed. Indy grinned wide when he saw Zuko bite his bottom lip.

"You touch this naughty place and think of me?" he asked before he spit into his free hand. He used it to slick up his erection.

"Yes!" Zuko admitted and gripped the sheets beneath him. He nearly tore them to shreds when Indy pulled his fingers out. He adjusted Zuko again – settling on his back as he positioned Zuko over him. His thighs spread open and his buttocks firmly in Indy's lap. Zuko smiled at the new position – he liked being on top. It was thrilling to feel Indy's cock nudge against his cheeks. He licked his lips and wiggled against him. He looked over his shoulder as Indy held himself steady. Indy was surprised when Zuko readily leaned up and helped align them. Zuko slowly pressed himself down. "AH!" he gasped when Indy slipped inside. He froze – new sensations flooding his body as he was breached for the first time. Indy thought he would cry or at the very least stop but Zuko just eased back until he was fully seated – Indy's cock all the way inside and pressing into his spot. "Oh…God…Indy it hurts!" he nearly sobbed and slumped over.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No!" Zuko pressing his hands into Indy's chest and straightened a little. He lifted himself up and eased back down. Indy couldn't read his expression – or determine the feeling behind the noises he made. "Oh…no…" He sighed and did it again. Indy just put his hands on his hips and helped him move. After a few minutes Zuko was lifting nearly all the way off Indy and pressing down as hard as he could. Indy just moaned beneath him. Enjoying the show as Zuko rode him. The feel of being inside him was incomparable. His skin was velvet soft and a delightfully snug fit. The noises he made when it hurt were like high-pitched little cries. His voice got deeper when it felt good. And he'd grind himself down hard before easing up again.

"Oh, Zuko… you feel so good. I'm almost there—

"Not yet. Just a little longer." Zuko moaned and sped up his pace. He leaned down and kissed Indy – chuckling a little when Indy grabbed his buttocks and moved him even faster.

"Hang on." Indy said before he eased them onto their sides. He hooked one arm under Zuko's legs and pressed in harder.

"Ah!" Zuko clung to his shoulders. At this angle Indy hit that spot inside him with every thrust. There was that feeling again – like lightening shooting through him. So hot and tingling through his nerves. With all the sweat pouring down him he felt like he was melting at his core. Then it hit him. Indy looked at him and pushed inside one last time and Zuko was sure he burst into flames. They consumed him on the inside. Licking up every inch on his skin as he peaked. "Indy!" He gasped when he felt the older man spill inside him. His body tensed on it's own – holding Indy close until they were spent.

Zuko couldn't focus for a few long moments. He felt Indy kissing him lightly, nuzzling his neck and tickling his back. The post orgasmic fog in his head cleared somewhat when Indy pulled out of him. Zuko was about to tell him not to go anywhere when Indy laid his head on his chest with an exhausted sigh.

* * *

Author's note: Not sure if this is the end of the story. It's been so long since I started it I've forgotten where I wanted it to lead after this. I wanted to complete this chapter after several people wanted to know what happened to Indy. This ending might be a little too happy though. I'm gonna rewatch the finale movie and see if I can come up with something else. Here's hoping, thanks for reading :)


End file.
